


No Screams

by SandrockTrinity



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on how Fili and Kili should have died together.</p>
<p>Mainly Fili, Kili and Bilbo's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Screams

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is a big debate about the way Fili and Kili died in the movie compared to the books. In some respect I don't like that Jackson didn't make them fall defending Thorin. But I look at a way in which Fili and Kili could have died together.  
> Mainly did this to practice writing Angst (as you can see I am bad at it).  
> I do like the importance of Fili's death in the film and hate it when people say that he was forgotten. I do however feel that Kili lost some of his importance by the way he died in the film and so attempted to put some of the ideas together.  
> This is inspired by conversation and pictures of the brothers that are everywhere on the internet.  
> Enjoy.

The cold wind swept around Ravenhill sending flakes of snow swirling around them. Orc blood splattered over their swords and boots as the final creature was slain by Kili's hands. Fili's breath and heart beat mixed together and thundered in his ears as he watched his Uncle and Dwalin inspect the last of the bodies. The land was silent as Thorin stood over the edge of the frozen water to inspect the area. It was dead there; no one could see or hear anything beyond the boarders of Ravenhill.

"Where is he?" Kili asked between deep pants. Thorin did not answer him as Kili stepped to his brothers side. Thorin watched the tower across the frozen waste land, where Azog had once commanded his army. Now, all that stood was the signal post, left to flutter in the wind. "It looks empty. I think Azog has fled." Kili was right, the orcs were no where to be seen. As if they had vanished or fled before the end of the battle.

"I don't think so," Thorin rasped as his eyes remained firmly on the other buildings, searching for anything that could move and threaten them. Turning to stepping towards his eldest sisters-son, Thorin spoke, "Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something report back. Do not engage. Do you understand?"

Fili's heart stung from his uncles words. Thorin had given his brother and himself a great task, but at the same time it meant that they could not stay and fight by his side as they had done through out the battle. Fili kept eye sight with his uncle and notice the gleam of fear in his uncles eyes. He understood his uncle was afraid to loose them, he had lost so many to Azog already. But at the same time he knew he could not hold the brothers back from the battle, nor from the shadowed building that had to be searched.

"We have company." Dwalin spoke and walked to his kings side. Strangled cries echoed in the distance and Thorin placed himself between his boys and the dark creatures approaching. "Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred."

"We'll take care of them! Go!" Thorin commanded as both he and Dwalin pushed the young lads away from the Goblins approaching. Axe and sword swung to take down their enemies as the two boys made for the river or ice. With quiet footsteps Fili and Kili stayed low as they set their first steps on to the ice. The clanging of weapons and cries danced on the wind around them. Staying under the cover of land, the two waited until Fili thought it was safe for them to cross. Quickly their feet made little sound as they passed the threshold into shadow.

Stepping on land made Fili's heart calm. They had not been ambushed while crossing the frozen river giving him some hope. Turning to his brother they caught each others eyes and silently Kili empowered Fili to lead with the courage he needed. Just as they had done through out their life they agreed without words to take it slowly, but Fili could see the rage build in his brothers eyes to kill the beasts that caused the blood shed of their people. Fili placed his hand on his brothers shoulder and squeezed it. Turning Fili lead them into the dark tunnels of the ruined signal tower. In the dark tunnels they entered there was no noise but the echoes of their footsteps and their breaths. Coming to a long tunnel Fili looked around the corner but could not see anything, turning the other way he saw nothing there too. He waved his arm to signal that it was cleared and the two entered. Looking both ways Fili wondered which way to take. Should they split up, or take the time to stay together?

A sound echoed in the distance, coming from the tunnels that lead to the higher levels. Fili listened as his brothers breaths quickened and he prepared himself to run. No, it would be a bad idea, Kili would engage any enemy in his state, better for him to go. Fili turned and placed his hand on his brothers chest to stop him from racing away from him. Kili stopped as he did everytime Fili would stand in his way, but as Kili looked upon his brother, for once in his life he could not read his brothers thoughts.

"Stay here," Fili whispered as once again his heart rate increased. He was smaller and quieter than his little brother. He would go to the higher levels. "Search the lower levels." Turning away from his little brother, "I've got this." Fili did not move instantly, instead he waited for his brother to move. Kili did not move, instead he waited and hopped his brother would change his mind, but he did not. Taking one last look at his brother Kili turned and ran the other way to search where he had been told too. With one deep breath Fili slowly took the steps up to the upper levels and to the beasts that awaited him.

* * *

 

Bilbo almost collapsed when he reached Thorin and Dwalin. Taking off the ring and quickly drawing breath, "Thorin." He needed more air in his lungs, the run had been too much for him, even with his ring, he still had to dodge the warriors and climb the high peak.

"Bilbo." Thorin sounded surprised to see the small hobbit at his side once more, after the way he had treated him. Bilbo was battered and looked far worse than Thorin had ever seen him. Thorin and Dwalin moved towards him but Bilbo would not let them touch him or speak. His panting breaths left a dreadful warning.

"You have to leave here. Now. Azog has another army, attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out." Bilbo's warning stabbed Thorin's heart with dread. Fili and Kili were on the other side of the river with no way of hearing Bilbo's warning. They had to leave now and regain their strength for another battle. Looking at the other tower, Thorin's heart split in two. His sisters-sons... His sons... They were in the tower, they had fallen into a trap that Thorin had sent them into. His breath felt cold as if his insides had frozen completely at the news. Turning to Dwalin, he almost broke down as he begged his old friend.

"Find Fili and Kili. Call them back."

"Thorin are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked as he watched his king fight the knowledge in his head.

"Do it!" Thorin commanded harshly as thoughts of his sons getting hurt or killed rushed through his head. Dwalin quickly moved to the stair way to the river but something in the air stopped them. A steady beating drum rumbled in the air. Turning to the tower both Thorin and Bilbo watched as torch lights and shadows appeared in the mist.

* * *

 

Kili had cleared all the lower levels and quickly made his way back to where he separated with his brother. There was no sign of Fili or any sign of orcs for that matter. Kili paused for a moment to catch his breath and listened for any sounds that could telling him if his brother was alright. Steady beating began to drum from the higher levels and within an instant Kili found himself running through the passages and as high as he could to find his brother. He made it to one of the higher ledges that over looked the river and the other side where he saw three figures standing. The drums grew louder and were above him, turning to look he saw reflections of torch light on walls and the sound of foot steps.

Looking to the top of the tower Kili's heart almost shattered as he saw Fili in the hands of Azog. His brother looked unharmed but the fact that Azog alone had him made Kili's blood boil. With out thinking or listening Kili ran along the ledge and made it to the staircase leading up. However, he did not see the large shadow looming in the darkness until it was too late. A hand snapped around his throat while another knocked his blade away. A small cry escaped his throat as he was bent over backwards and staring up at his captor who calmly placed his spear against the young princes chest. Looking up Kili glanced in horror as he saw his brother looking down at him with tears in his eyes. Those shinning blue eyes that he loved so much were filled with tears as he watched his brother, his closest friend also captured by the evil creatures. Kili's eyes began to water as he watch Azog raise his brother into the air and shout in some strange language towards his uncle. Kili's eyes remained on his brothers and Fili did the same.

"Kili..." Fili whispered as he was lowered and subtly he reached out a hand to his little brother. There was no way the two could reach each other, but it seemed to ease them as they ventured through this torment. Neither of the lads understood Azog but when he called out a word that sounded like "Oakenshield" they realised that their uncle, their adopted father almost was out there watching them. Their eyes turned to the three figures watching the event helplessly. A tear fell from Kili's eyes as he watched his uncle standing and preparing to watch them about to die. Kili could have sworn he could see his uncle shaking with fear or denial.

"Go..." He heard Fili rasp and his eyes averted back to his brother. He watched how his brother did not shed the tears that made his vision fuzzy, instead he continued to cry out to his uncle and cousin.

"Run!"

In that instant Kili felt his world crashing down on him, even more so when he felt himself being impaled on the spike and watching his brother stabbed as well. Neither made a sounds, no scream came from their voices as they weapons plunged deep into their bodies. Their bodies went numb but at the same time it felt like they were on fire from the pain. A manic laugh came from Azog and he uttered something else. Fili could not explain the pain in his body, what hurt even more was knowing his brother was being killed below him while his uncle stood watching, with no chance of saving them.

Fili could not bring himself to scream, nor could he bring himself to do more than grunt. The laugh in his ears and the foreign words warned him that Azog was done with the two princes' of Durin. Fili's body felt light and the wind rushed around him as he felt Azog release him. For a moment Fili felt free from his tormentor, his childhood nightmares, before pain struck him again. This time, it was not a blade that hurt him but the stone ground that broke his fall and placed him on the same level as Kili. Stabbing pains shot through Fili's leg and a strange prickling sensation shot through his arm. But what felt worse was the stab wound as it was ripped open even more by the impact of the fall. His vision blurred more from the tears that he refused to fall but watched as Azog's spawn, Bolg, released his brother to fall to the ground like a lifeless doll. Fili's breath hitched as he watched the unmoving body of his brother. The beast who had tormented his brother left without turning back, most likely to see his commanding officer, while leaving the two lads to die.

Fili's voice felt rough as he parted his lips to speak to his brother one last time, but only a feeble whimper escaped his lips. His eyes focused on Kili's body as he noticed slight movement. Kili turned his head to look at him, with pale skin and panting lips, Fili saw the tears that fell across his brother's face. Kili reached out his arm with a grunt towards his brother. They were close, if Fili reached out his arm he could catch his brothers, but atlast he could not move his arm in that way. A shattered bone from the fall most likely. Reaching out as far as he could, Fili could only grace his fingers over his brothers hand; Kili grasped his hand and tightly held it. Fili found himself remembering the first time Kili had held his hand, when they were babes. A sad smiled graced Fili's lips as grunting and sounds of clothes rubbing against something sought his ears. Kili was moving closer to him, even only a little bit to hold his brothers broken arm better. Fili could not feel his brother's hand squeezing his own as all feeling left his arm and was replaced with nothingness. Kili watched as his brother's fingers loosened around his arm, he could see the damage done to his brother. Kili held firmly to his brother and forced his voice,

"Fee..." He watched as his brothers eyes connected with them. "Quick and quiet. No screams..." He paused and winced as his chest split from the wound. "Just lots of blood..." Fili released a little chuckle at his little brothers humour. At the moment of their death, he remembered when they had teased Bilbo Baggins about Orcs. Their once teasing words became truthful by their actions. They would not have screamed had it been another enemy to have impaled them, but their foreshadowing had come to pass.

"Yes..." Fili whispered, his voice unable to make noise as it became difficult to concentrate on anything other than his brother. His eyes felt heavy and his wounds reminded him of his slow death besides his baby brother that he swore to protect.

"Fee... Please..." Kili whimpered as he watched Fili's body slowly come to a hault. More tears fell silently down his cheeks as he held tighter to his brother. "Please stay with me..." Fili coughed and watched his brother attempt to move closer, but his body would not move.

"Kili..."

"Please..." Kili whispered as he felt his own body grow colder. "Stay with me..." Fili smiled one last time at his brother before his heavy eyes closed with the image of Kili burning as the last image he would ever see. "No..." Kili whispered. "Fee... Please... Stay with me..." A sob escaped Kili's mouth, after everything, the suffering and pain of being stabbed. Of running after his uncle and watching his back with his brother by his side. Of being stabbed by that poisoned blade... It was not those moments that left Kili in tears but the moment he lost his world, lost his friend, his brother.

"I belong with you..."

* * *

 

Bilbo had moved from Thorin's body after the battle had ended and from then on had refused to see anyone of the royal line of Durin, regardless of whether or not they were alive. His heart had broken as he watched Thorin take his last breath. What had gotten to Bilbo the most was Thorin's words before his apology.

_"My sons... I'm sorry..."_

At the time it had not send Bilbo to tears but every time he thought of them, he could not stop them from falling. The last he had seen of the boys was them being murdered by the white orcs which now lay dead as well. Balin had been the one to remove the boys from the battle ground and place them in the mountain to be buried, according to Bofur. He had also explained how Balin himself had broken down when he placed the sheet over the boys.

So young... If Bilbo had his way, he would have sent the boys back a long time ago and force them to stay with their mother. They had come along hoping to find a home, to see everything they had been dreaming of. Now, with little experience of it, the place would be their tombs. Bilbo dared not look at any of the line of Durin in the ceremony, he listened to the chanting of the other dwarves around him.

He could not bring himself to look upon Thorin, dressed as he should have been in life. Full of colour with a crown upon his head. On either side had been the two lads. Bilbo could not bring himself to look at them as much as he wanted to. He didn't want his last memory of them to be their deaths, but he could not see them the way they should have been. The life they deserved to have. They had been dressed as they should have been, with circlets upon their braided hair, their clothes dawned with fine material, but they lacked one thing... Smiles... Balin had mentioned it as they entered the tomb, that he could not see his cousins without their smiles.

Soon after the ceremony Bilbo left, saying good bye and quickly unaccompanied Gandalf to the Shire. All through the journey Bilbo remembered the times he had spoke to the young lads now buried in stone. When they had screamed with fear and joy down the river in barrels. When they had aided him in fighting spiders, regardless of the poison in their veins. Or the time they had tricked him into freeing the ponies only for Bilbo to have to save the rest of the company too.

When Bilbo reached the emptiness of BagEnd did tears once more fall down his cheeks because of the lads. He remembered greeting them at the door, faces full of joy and excitement; to the moment when they danced and did tricks with his china set. His eyes grew wetter and he whipped his eyes only for more to fall.

"Fili. And Kili. At your service."

 


End file.
